ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ongaku Sentai Rockenger
Ongaku Sentai Rockenger (音楽戦隊ロックケンジャー Ongaku Sentai Rokenja "Musical Squadron Rockenger") is the 39th Super Sentai show. As the title suggests, its motif will be based on music (particularly rock and roll). When adapted in America, it will be known as Power Ranger Rock Stars. Plot "Ninja Strings" is a popular up-and-coming rock band in Japan. Unfortunately, their lead singer just quit the band and are in desperate need of a new one. To make things worse, an old rock and roll protest group from the 1980s, H.A.G.S., has sold their soul to the devil to destroy rock and roll forever. The devil also turned H.A.G.S. into monsters so they could destroy all rock musicians. To protect the rock and roll name, King Strike, the god of rock and roll, summons the members of Ninja Strings to become a new generation of Ongaku Sentai Rockenger. When an aspiring rock singer is attacked by H.A.G.S., the Rockengers come to her rescue. She joins the team and becomes lead singer of Ninja Strings. Now, the 5 rock stars must put an end to H.A.G.S. and protect the name of rock and roll. Rockengers Ryoko Samako/Red Singer: Lead singer of Ninja Strings and the main protagonist. After the Rockengers saved her from H.A.G.S., she joins Ninja Strings and becomes the fifth member of the team. Her favorite rock genre is regular. She is the first female red ranger since Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red. Terry Waise/Blue Guitarist: Lead guitarist of Ninja Strings. He came to Tokyo from America because he always dreamed of going there, and became lead guitarist. His favorite rock genre is alternative. He only speaks English and barely understands Japanese, making him the first English speaking ranger since Makito Ozu/MagiGreen. He is also the first Caucasian ranger since Diane Martin/Miss America I, yet the first to retain his own voice. Batsu Meckatu/Green Bassist: Bassist of Ninja Strings and leader of the team. He works as a bartender at "Taiko Banger", a popular Japanese rock club. He then formed Ninja Strings for a chance to perform on stage. His favorite rock genre is metal. Daichi Kyorama/Yellow Keyboardist: Keyboardist of Ninja Strings and the rival of the group. He is the most serious of the group and only cares about being a good rock musician. The rest of the team try to make his attitude more like rock. His favorite rock genre is classic. Heihachi Fakayuki/Black Drummer: Drummer of Ninja Strings. He is strongest of the group and the team comedian. On stage, when he plays drums, he sometimes goes crazy and "rocks out" really hard. His favorite rock genre is punk. Itsuki Gawory/White Rhythmist: Rhythmist guitarist of Ninja Strings and the sixth member. He is Ninja Strings' biggest fan. Midway through the series, he shows up to a band practice session by Ninja Strings and tries to join. The band refuses, until King Strike makes him the sixth member of the Rockengers, so the band makes him the rhythm guitarist. His favorite rock genre is grunge. Arsenal Rock Bracelets: The transformation devices that the Rockengers use. Micro Gun: The weapon that Red Singer uses. Guitar Sword: The weapon that Blue Guitarist uses. Bass Shield: The weapon that Green Bassist uses. Keyboard Laser: The weapon that Yellow Keyboardist uses. Drumstick Nunchuks: The weapons that Black Drummer uses. Amp Shurikens: The weapons that White Rhythmist uses. Giant Instruments *Upper Star Fighter **White Star-Man **All-Variety Rock Star Fighter ***Rock Star Fighter ***Blue Guitar Swords ***Green Bass Shield ***Yellow Key-Blades ***Black Drum Boomer Allies King Strike: The god of rock and roll and the team's mentor. Kyoki Haramaka: The manager of "Taiko Banger". Ben Waise: Terry's cousin who only appears in Ongaku Sentai Rockenger vs. Horā Sentai Darkstalkers. Horā Sentai Darkstalkers: The previous Super Sentai team. H.A.G.S. Musashi Cheepy: The leader of H.A.G.S. who wants destroy rock and roll. Riyu Tawuko: Ninja Strings former lead singer who was persuaded by Musashi to leave. Nicies: The minions. Old Ladies: The Sentai Monsters of the show. Themes Opening: "Ongaku Sentai Rockenger" by Ninja Strings. Ending: "The Need to Rock" by Ninja Strings. Movies ''Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalker vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' The Rockengers will make their debut. ''Ongaku Sentai Rockenger the Movie'' The main theatrical film. ''Ongaku Sentai Rockenger vs. Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalker'' The Rockengers will crossover with the previous Super Sentai team. This will take place after the show. The Crimengers will also make their debut. Category:Super Sentai Category:Upcoming Category:Tokusatsu Category:Over-Technology Category:Toei Category:Action